Of an electronic information recording medium for recording, storing and rewriting a lot of information, importance as computer peripheral equipment is increasingly high in recent years. Particularly, an optical information recording medium on which recording and reading are carried out by means of a laser beam attracts attention as a mass storage recording medium since high density recording, storing and reading are possible. As examples of such an optical information recording medium, a phase-change type optical recording medium represented by CD-RW or DVD-RW and an organic dye type optical recording medium represented by CD-R or DVD-R may, for example, be mentioned.
The content of electronic information recorded in such an optical information recording medium can be confirmed by optical reading. On the other hand, it is important to display the content of electronic information as visual information on the surface of the medium in view of information management. Heretofore, as a display method therefor, a method of recording by printing the content of electronic information on a label face (the face opposite to the face on which electronic information is to be recorded) of a medium by means of an ink jet printer or a thermal transfer printer, or a method of bonding, e.g. a label on which the content of electronic information is recorded to a label face of a medium, may, for example, be employed. Further, in recent years, a method of recording visual information on a label face side of a medium by means of a laser beam has been reported (e.g. JP-A-2000-173096, JP-A-2001-283464), which is expected as a method of recording visual information without exerting mechanical influences over a medium.